


Alpha the Bat

by xrinexrine



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrinexrine/pseuds/xrinexrine
Summary: 救了一堆發情Omega後，身為Alpha的布魯斯也開始發情了——找克拉克打架發洩精力也許是個好選擇，但克拉克的反應讓他有了更棒的解決方案。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 沒有第二性別!超 x Alpha!蝙  
> Alpha!Jason x Omega!Dick  
> 半個Alpha!小超 x Beta!Tim
> 
> 呃，但這只是防雷設定，小鳥們的戲份很少。

那本來是一個普通的夜晚──只除了一點小小的、任務上的例外。

蝙蝠俠與羅賓今晚的夜巡本該有更大的意義──至少達米安現在覺得以前再怎麼蠢，再怎麼追那些無聊又微不足道的小罪犯都還算更有意義一點……

但夜巡中的蝙蝠俠卻忽然在屋頂停下腳步，似乎打算穿著緊身制服幫助街上倒在路邊無預警發情的Omega。

「B你確定？我們連這種蠢事都要管嗎？」

蝙蝠俠的回應是一展披風從屋頂上跳下去。

「該死。」羅賓翻著白眼一起跳，邊喋喋不休地抱怨，「所以我們是什麼？保母嗎？怎麼Grayson走後你反而變成第二個他？我們真要管的話至少管點搶案之類的？」

蝙蝠俠輕輕嗤了一聲，他確定羅賓聽到了。

「你不理解一個Omega在街上發情的嚴重性。」

「我不理解嗎？」羅賓揚聲抗議，「在我用蝙蝠鏢射了不下三個無腦衝過來的Alpha之後？」

「不算。」

這個Omega的狀況不是太好，眼神已經有點渙散，散發出濃烈的甜香，意識不太清楚，只知道攀著蝙蝠俠往人家身上蹭。

他們打算把Omega帶去任何一間這種「非常時期的Omega醫護所」，然而……他們在路上撿到第二個發情的Omega，情況稍微好一點點，還能走但需要攙扶，達米安被迫接下這個任務。

「這不對勁。」蝙蝠俠。

「哦？我怎麼沒看出來？」羅賓哼笑，「這種事天天都在發生不是嗎？」

「但這裡是高譚。」

──噢，高譚，總是和罪犯、陰鬱印象連結的城市，除了足夠悍勇的本地居民外沒多少人敢走夜路，包括那種從精緻、秩序而美好的大都會來的Alpha們也不見得敢以身犯險。連續出現發情期將至的Omega？理論上來說更不可能。

羅賓聳聳肩。

 

布魯斯幅度非常輕微地皺了皺鼻子。太近了。他身為Alpha對身邊濃烈的Omega氣味有點過敏──好吧，至少是以布魯斯的定義來說叫做過敏──達米安倒是沒這問題，年紀夠小還沒分化第二性別就這點好處。

一個兩個發情Omega他可以忍，即使他們在各種意義上都掛在他身上蹭……他還是能忍的，只要夠專心。

布魯斯閉了閉眼，專注，整理了一下精神狀態和無視體溫微微升高的躁動感，一切都還好。

他有點高興自己能夠忽視一定程度的聲音，不管是罪犯被打斷骨頭的哀號或發情Omega的呻吟。

 

當他們在短短不到一哩路上撿到第三個發情Omega的時候，達米安總算停止抱怨了。

「該死。」然後換布魯斯發出今晚第一聲咒罵。

但他們別無選擇，只能帶上第三個Omega。

布魯斯的動作比平常慢了一些，慢到達米安甚至意有所指地看了他一眼，「Well，扛兩個人對我來說不是問題。」

「沒必要。」

「嗤。」達米安毫不掩飾地翻了白眼，即使隔著眼罩他相信布魯斯絕對會看出來。

 

他們把三個可憐的Omega扔進醫護所，重新站上制高點，布魯斯在夜色中迅速掃過幾個街區，毫不意外地發現街上的Alpha們往某個方向奔去，那裏的盡頭是社區的小噴水池，照空氣中的氣味濃度推斷八成有好幾個已經腳軟的Omega。

真不妙。

 

通訊器響了。

「B，高譚有四個人潮聚集的地點被放了大量誘發Omega發情的噴霧。」

「位置？」

「我建議你立刻回蝙蝠洞，讓我跟羅賓處理。」通訊器那端提姆的聲線很緊──他認真起來的時候多少會這樣。

「我問位置。」

通訊器那端沉默了一下，「B你知道你過去就等於某種強力磁鐵嗎？回來，我去顯然更妥當。」

「立刻告訴我，否則我也會很快查出來。」布魯斯的語氣不容置疑。

「B！」

布魯斯乾脆切斷通訊，直接對達米安下令：「噴水池，去。」

達米安毫不猶豫地盪著噴射鋼索出發。

半秒後布魯斯收到了提姆給他的地圖，只有兩個地點和一條留言：「碼頭我會想辦法。」

布魯斯對提姆強迫縮小任務範圍皺了眉頭，但他確實沒得選，挑了就近的趕去。


	2. Alpha the Bat 02

情況比他想像得糟。

在場的信息素濃到他嗆了一下，那裏面有的是勾人的Omega香氣，有的是威嚇的Alpha氣味，還有一些已經融合的味道，布魯斯不得不釋放強烈的威壓讓在場發情到失去理智的Alpha們稍微住手。

他勉力抓了幾個感覺像是被欺負的Omega塞進沒人住的空公寓，至於路邊明顯是一對只是不小心幹起來的他就沒空管了。

發情中的Alpha們非常暴躁而好鬥，在強烈威壓稍微沒那麼霸道後，他們幾乎是毫不猶豫地衝向布魯斯。

──然而發情的Alpha並不只有他們。

布魯斯咬著牙忍耐全身氣血上湧的感覺，平常他絕對可以保證自己只把普通人打暈或打傷，一切都不致命，然而內心強烈的狂躁讓他很難專注在肌肉控制上，其他Alpha們發出侵略的氣味和明顯敵意的姿態不說，發情中的Omega氣味還是源源不絕飄來，那該死的信息素源頭八成還沒被關掉。

他不想像眼前這群Alpha一樣毫無理智，但他不確定自己能撐多久。

 

布魯斯幾乎是一下一個地把朝他襲來的Alpha們揍倒，邊壓抑著發情的躁動邊想辦法找源頭，好不容易從牆邊摸出一個偽裝成路燈的揮發劑瓶。

「嘖。」

不能燒又不能炸，附近也沒有水能扔進去稀釋掉──布魯斯只好把隨身攜帶的Alpha用抑制劑整罐往那瓶子裡倒。

 

大致搞定這邊之後，第二個地點他沒急著放威壓打架，沿路先弄了罐抑制劑並找到一樣的揮發瓶後搞定了那罐該死的東西，然後一人一支蝙蝠鏢，算準了鈍角把那些強迫別人Alpha敲暈。

好不容易搞定任務的布魯斯長嘆了一口氣，果然該死的發情會讓人智商下降，要是平常的水準他一定在第一個地點直接這麼出手，有效率多了。

 

後來專門處理類似事件的Beta警察們接手，他一甩披風就著噴射鋼索離開現場。

一次吸入大量而種類繁多的Omega氣味讓他遲遲緩不過來，他裹在緊身衣下的皮膚還是很燙並且異常敏感，呼吸速率即使以打鬥後的標準來算都還是有點喘。

 

回到蝙蝠洞，照理說被影響的時間應該要過去了，他的身體情況仍然沒有好轉──布魯斯暴躁地幫自己噴了一些Alpha抑制劑，即使是他自己改良的版本，對這具免疫大量化學藥劑的身體來說感覺成效也不怎麼樣。

……可是這已經是他最有效的東西了。

布魯斯的心情還是超乎平常的狂躁，原本冷靜抽離的思緒遲遲沒有回來，他甚至覺得自己快要有反應了。

 

電梯開了。

「少爺，您已經連續十五小時沒有進食了，」阿福端著托盤放在一邊，「噢，而且儀器顯示您的信息素有點超標。」

布魯斯只覺得煩躁，「你知道剛剛發生了什麼。」

「所以我建議您打個電話給……我不知道，您『白天』手機裡的任何一位，然後我可以為您安排接送。」

「不必。」

「恕我直言，您再這樣……」

「我說不必！」布魯斯罕有地對阿福大聲。

「您上次這麼吼我的時候也是這個季節，很明確的週期對嗎？」阿福挑了一邊的眉毛，「我想您可以聽聽管家的勸告正視自己的生理問題──原因是什麼您清楚。」

布魯斯把竄到腦門的火氣硬是壓下去，盡可能地回到平常的陰鬱低音，「阿福。」

「哦，可憐的管家被威脅立刻上樓了──我想我能說的就言盡於此，如果您在這個狀態非要憋著待在這兒──我是說難保失控地待在這兒，可憐的管家也只能準備再打去韋恩工業重新訂製一套設備了。」

布魯斯握拳狠狠槌了一下把手，把手當然沒事，但他知道阿福是對的。

蝙蝠洞的玻璃、高科技設備和各種觸控螢幕可禁不起這種折磨。

 

但打手機找床伴？他被各種濃烈的氣味薰得要命，一丁點都不想再噴上布魯西寶貝那種浮誇的男香偽裝。

他當然很能忍，問題是毫無必要的忍耐在他眼中十分愚蠢。

不談上床，另一個發洩精力的方法是打架，不管是怎樣強度的發情，體力抽空之後總會昏睡過去，那就可以了。

他需要一個可信的人：夠強，不受Alpha威壓影響，並且不會隨便被他失去理智時拋出的暗器與炸彈弄傷或被他揍死。

還好這樣的人還是存在的。

──於是他繃著外表，想辦法讓自己看起來氣定神閒地到屋頂，用非常普通的音量喚了克拉克。


	3. Alpha the Bat 03

不出幾秒，屬於大都會的超人就出現在他眼前──嗯，這對布魯斯來說很普通，他並不會為這個感到虛榮。

不過及時出現的克拉克總是令人讚賞，他心底的焦躁被淡淡的愉悅稀釋了一點。

「布魯斯？怎麼了？」克拉克飄在他面前──沒有正往某個犯罪現場趕也沒有預定計畫通知的蝙蝠俠面前。

克拉克臉上明明白白寫著疑惑：布魯斯從不在沒事的時候找他。

「我需要跟你打一架。」

「……什麼？」

布魯斯不太甘願地拋了個東西過去，克拉克接住一看，那個亮著紅字的小東西看起來不太妙──克拉克不是跑八卦娛樂新聞的，但隔壁幾張辦公桌的記者總會拿著這種信息素偵測計去堵名人。氪星人體質完全不需要考慮第二性別的問題，所以他花了半秒才反應過來──上面的紅字表示布魯斯在發情，雖然除了心跳快了些之外他也感覺不出什麼異樣。

「呃，我覺得你現在不適合打架？」

「我說的是『我需要』打架。」布魯斯壓低聲音堅持。

「不，那個……」克拉克有點無所適從地抓抓臉，「也許你可以找個合適的……人？」

「以哥譚王子的身分？」布魯斯直接了當地否決，「我今晚已經受夠了香水味。」

 

克拉克沉吟了一下，還是答應了，他接著問：「好吧，好吧，打架就打架——那你偏好去哪裡，深山或沙漠什麼的？」

「孤獨堡壘。」

「……以人類身體可以承受的強度我們飛到那邊就天亮了？」

「蝙蝠裝可以上太空。」

「但你不會太好受，特別是在這種……」

克拉克被布魯斯瞪得閉上嘴，嗯，他偶爾也會覺得沒有X光透視挺不錯的，至少這樣他不會發現布魯斯瞪他。

這話題實在有點尷尬，既然布魯斯都說可以了，克拉克就沒多堅持，抱起人就往孤獨堡壘飛。

 

他們就在那個堅固可靠的室內還算認真地打了幾場——根據克拉克的預想應該是那樣的。

而不是現在這種奇怪的情況。

他們在某一趟肉搏倒地後，布魯斯掀翻他，然後動作一滯，挑著眉盯著他的下腹——

太可怕了他早就應該聽黛安娜的提議把他的緊身制服加個護襠，至少它可以讓該死的生理反應不那麼明顯，克拉克覺得自己下一秒就會被布魯斯拿氪石塞進褲子裡。

 

克拉克緊張地微微發汗，他真不該讓發情的Alpha生氣——聽說他們在這種時候特別暴躁，更別說布魯斯平常就說一不二。

好吧布魯斯為了跟他普通地打架所以取下了裝有氪石的腰帶，但布魯斯身手矯健，要動手也不過幾秒鐘的事。

但沒有。

「沒搞錯吧？」布魯斯的語氣很平常，普通等級的不耐煩，克拉克忍不住依據剛剛煩躁程度的對比判斷，布魯斯現在的心情還不錯，「你喜歡被打？」

「……沒有！」

克拉克脫口而出之後隨即反悔，在這種時候不如順著喜歡被打說下去啊，不然算什麼？他一個沒有第二性別的人對著發情的Alpha發情？不，他怎樣都想不到一個合理又普通的理由解釋他為什麼跟布魯斯打架都會硬。

他不能說自己覺得跟自己打架打到又熱又喘的布魯斯很性感，真的不能。

「噢？」布魯斯顯然不買帳，他的手甚至放到了那處隆起上，「那是喜歡普通的了。」

「什……布魯斯！你怎麼……」

「怎麼摸你？」布魯斯換上了低沉又迷人的嗓音接話，和平常冷硬的語調不同，克拉克說不出哪裡不一樣，就是微妙地……誘人。

「……嗯。」克拉克的手指揪著自己身下的披風，沒辦法下定決心把布魯斯的手擋開。

「因為我發現你想要。」布魯斯脫了帶著利刃的手套，用光裸的手隔著制服布料重新按上克拉克下身，「You fuck me or I fuck you?」

「What!?」

「你帶我來這、跟我打架——你肯幫忙。」布魯斯解了自己的披風，「選一個，換個有效的方法處理我的發情期。」

布魯斯的語氣理所當然到克拉克懷疑這一切都是自己的夢遊。

「可、可一定有什麼其他方法……」

「很遺憾，任何上床以外的方法我都試過了，唯一有效的是讓我昏過去，但你顯然不喜歡這種做法。」

布魯斯扯掉頭罩挑了挑眉，跨開腿坐到他腰上——現在克拉克知道為什麼高譚市民會稱他布魯西寶貝了，那張俊臉即使擺出不以為然的樣子，還是那麼吸引人。

布魯斯在上面挪了挪找到合適的位置，手還往後按了按他半勃的東西，克拉克的腦袋好亂。

——嘶，呼，振作克拉克，這樣不行，趁人家發情藉機上床滿足自己的私慾是不對的。

「但，呃，我這邊沒有套子……」

「我也不求那個，氪星人。」

布魯斯稍稍摸索就找到縫隙，手指就勾進去把褲腰拉下去，克拉克的性器隨之彈出，布魯斯發出一聲低笑。

「你還有整套前戲的時間可以考慮。」布魯斯俯下身去親克拉克，後者有點慌亂地躲開，於是他只親到的顴骨——布魯斯瞇細眼，當前狀態有點壓抑、有點狂亂，但這不妨礙他給克拉克稍微多一點點消化時間。

「別別別，布魯斯你等等——你不是不想那個……嗎？」

「你從哪點覺得我不想了？」布魯斯意有所指地用大腿內側夾著他側腹磨了磨。

「我是說你，呃，精神上也許……？我不知道，你說你不想找人做。」

「現在可不是討論這種問題的好時機。」布魯斯沉下聲來，克拉克不知怎地從中嗅出抱怨的味道。

 

下一秒布魯斯就揪著他的衣領把他整個上半身扯向自己，克拉克被拉著坐起來，一瞬間就跟布魯斯的臉又靠得好近。

他感覺得到布魯斯的呼吸。

布魯斯用嘴唇貼著他的嘴唇說：「但如果你堅持要我說明才肯做的話，好的，你確實不在我不想找的名單內。」

克拉克倒抽一口氣，第一次感覺到心臟被瞬間揪緊。

他現在的反應肯定很傻，但布魯斯果斷地啃吻上來，他只能倉促地張開嘴迎接對方又熱又燙的舌，布魯斯舔他的方式很侵略，靈活地刷過他的口腔內部，並且抵著他的舌頭擠壓、翻攪，他感覺到布魯斯扣住他後頸，接著吻得更深，黏膜被這麼直接赤裸地刺激，克拉克驚覺下身在沒怎麼碰的情況下就已經全硬。


End file.
